why about me
by Noikumatsu
Summary: [Chanbaek] Baekhyun yang bisu mencoba menjadi yang normal seperti Chanyeol [CHANBAEK slight/ HunHan, KrisBaek, KaiSoo] Rated M, Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Mengapa tentang Aku?

 ** _RATED: M? Lemon? Kecut? kaga Lemon? / gaa  
Genree: sakit / asmara  
_** Penulis: si Een: 'v (diri saya)  
Pair: ChanBaek, Sedikit / HunHan, Kaisoo, KrisBaek, KrisTao

 _"_ _mohon dimaapkan kalau ada jejak kata yang sama dengan apa yang pernah anda baca, namanya juga manusia khilap huwweee, oiya jan lupa Refiuuw~/ndaa ntar Een bagi permen lolipop rasa Tjabe. Sekian terima kasih sayangnya Mas Alien V."_

 **Kaga Suka Rated M? Tolong Jangan dibaca Nanti sawanan: "V  
TIDAK Anak, 18+ .g**

 _"sruk sruk sruk."_

 _Seorang yeoja yang terbilang imut menggunakan sekop untuk mengeruk pasir taman_

 _dia melihat seekor kepiting yang tertimbun pasir disana_

 _"mwo ini apa? Kenapa dia diam?" batin bocah yang sedang asik mengeruk pasir itu  
setelah ia puas melihatnya, dia memegang kepiting tersebut, dan alhasil tangan kiri yang ia gunakan untuk memegang dicapit dan mengeluarkan darah._

 _Si bocah menangis tersendu sendu dan akhirnya sesuatu membawanya sampai dewasa. "_

Terakhir

"baek? Apakah kau sudah makan?" tanya namja yang sedang asik dengan smartphonenya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dengan cepat, berharap ia akan ditraktir makan oleh sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya.

"ah, sepertinya kau harus makan sendiri kali ini, Naraa sedang ingin berjalan jalan denganku, jangan lupa makan baekiiee, bye~" kali ini dia pergi semakin jauh dan semakin jauh, dan yeoja yang dipanggil Baekhyun hanya diam, dan hanya melambaikan tangan dalam senyum miris.

Ya benar Baekhyun sangat sangat menyukai Chanyeol, namja yang tadi menanyainya makan, , lebih dari apapun didunia ini saat ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya pada Chanyeol, ia berfikir apakah ia pantas untuk Chanyeol yang sempurna? Padahal dirinya sendiri tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal dan berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Cerita terakhir

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku mengangguk karena memang aku lapar, dan dia sekarang menyebut nama naraa? Ahh dia lagi aku hanya bisa diam tampa berkata kata memang aku tidak meempunyai kebiasaan berbicara.

 **To: Park Dobbi  
"** ** _yeol apakah kau sudah pulang?"_**

 **From: Park Dobbi  
"** ** _Sudah baek, aku sekarang tidur dirumah Naraa"_**

Apa ini? Chanyeol menginap dirumah Naraa? Dia pasti akan melakukan hal aneh dengan nara, bagaimana ini tuhan, ah tidak tidak Baek positiv thinking lah, _Dobbi-_ mu adalah orang baik baik. Ffiiiuuh~

 **To: Park Dobbi  
"** ** _Baiklah semoga mimpi indah tiang -,-"_**

 **Dari: Taman Dobbi  
"Kau JUGA Pendek, nite"**

"haha park kau selalu membuatku tertawa" celotehku dalam hati, dan melanjutkan aksi tidurku dengan nyenyak

Pagi

" _enngghh.."_ aku terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat nyenyak mungkin seperti itu, jika diulang dari mimpi kemarin, aku mulai senang karena dimimpiku ada seseorang yang special, ya chanyeol ada dimimpiku, tapi dia disana sedang berjualan cilok, tidak apa apa aku tetap senang dengannya apa lagi kalau memandang wajahnya, sangat damai.

"baek turunlah chanyeol ada di depan" eomma memanggilku dengan suara khasnya yang melengking, membuatku tersentak kaget dan bangun.

"- _nde eomma aku akan turun"_ secara perlahan dan masih dengan piyama strowberryku yang kedodoran hadiah dari Chanyeol satu tahun yang lalu, dan tetap saja tidak pas dengan tubuhku yang kecil, ini sangat kedodoran.

Aku melihat chanyeol disana, dengan baju yang sangat rapi dan jangan lupa senyuman idiotnya yang membuat yeoja siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi lupa akan dunia, sangat Tampan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"ohh hai baek, cepatlah mengganti pakaianmu dan mari kita peri kekampus, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu soal kemarin malam." Dengan santai dan cengirannya dia masih sempat sempatnya membicarakan hal hal yang ia lakukan peda naraa? Ohh ayolah ini akan menjadi hari panjang untuku.

"- _Iya."_ Aku hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaanya.

"kajja mandi dan makan Baek, Chanyeol ikutlah makan bersama kami, eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian cepatlah mandi".

Aku hanya tersenyum, dan mengabil bulpoin dan kertas note kecil.

" _ikutlah makan aku tidak bisa memakan banyak masakan eomma, jebbal"_ kuserahkan kertas itu ke chanyeol dan ia membacanya.

"baiklah kajja." Dia menyeretku untuk mandi

 **Penulis POV**

Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Baekhyung, sampai yang digandeng menutupi rsa malunya dan jangan lupa noda merah dipipi kanan kirinya karena merasa suhu pipinya memanas dengan sempurna.

"Baek nanti kau ada skripsikan? Kau bisa menungguku di ayunan? Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat nanti karena aku akan presentasi untuk mata kuliah terakhir, kalau kau ingin pulang duluan pulanglah tidak apa." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan err.. sangat tampan menurut Baekhyun

"Tidak aku akan menunggumu diayunan." Baekhyun menulis kata kata dinota kecilnya dan langsung memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Baek aku ingin cerita padamu, Kemari dan duduklah." Chanyeol menyuruh sahabatnya itu duduk disampingnya, tanpa aba aba Baekhyun langsung duduk, karena dia sangat lelah berjalan menuju tempat kampus yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol soal ia akan bercerita tadi.

"Baek, Lusa seseorang yang paling spesial dihidupku akan ulang tahun, aku pusing akan membelikannya apa, aku tidak terlalu tau apa yang disukai para yeoja yeoja, kau mau membantuku untuk membelikan kado untuknya?". Seketika Baekhyun tercengang, dia berfikir bahwa Chanyeol ingat hari ulang tahunya.

"- _Baiklah kapan ingin ku antar?"_ Baekhyun kembali dengan Nota kecil yang sedang ditulisnya.

"ahh mungkin besok selesai kita kuliah? Kau ada kelas besok?". Chanyeol merasa sangat senang saat Baekhyun ingin menemaninya kemall terdekat untuk membelikan kado.

"- _Tidak yeol, besok saemku tidak masuk aku kosong untuk jadwal besok, kau ingin membelikannya untuk seseorang special dihidupmu?"._ Tulis Baekhyun lagi

"baiklah besok saja temani aku, iya sangat sangat special lebih special dari nilaiku dikampus hehe~". Chanyeol memasang seringai idiot itu lagi.

" _-ahh baiklah, yasudah aku ingin ke kelas dulu ya, aku ada ujian sekarang, sampai ketemu lagi dobbi."_ Baekhyun menulis kata kata lagi dinote kecilnya dan sesegera Baekhyun kembali dengan aktivitasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk disana.

 **=^.^=** **END =^.^= TBC**

 ** _Next or Nah? :v  
mau cepet di next? Review juseyooo~~ *autor alay* biar wle :p _**

**_Banyak typo? Gaje? Tolong maapin author lagi kesetanan sekarang :v_**

 ** _Annyeong, see you next Chapt_**


	2. Chapter 2

Why about Me?

 ** _RATED: M? Lemon?kecut? kaga Lemon? /gaa  
Genree: hurt/romance  
_**Author: si Een :'v (my self)  
Pair: ChanBaek, Slight/ HunHan, Kaisoo, KrisBaek, KrisTao

 _"mohon dimaapkan kalau ada jejak kata yang sama dengan apa yang pernah anda baca, namanya juga manusia khilap huwweee, oiya jan lupa Refiuuw~/ndaa ntar Een bagi permen lolipop rasa Tjabe. Sekian terima kasih sayangnya Mas Alien V."_

 **Kaga suka Rated M? Tolong jangan dibaca nanti sawanan :"V  
Not Kids, 18+ .g **

**Part 2**

Sore ini Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan semua mata Kuliah yang ada, ia teringat kembali apa kata Chanyeol yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggunya ditaman.

Baekhyun bosan sudah sekitar 1 jam setengah ia mengunggu Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung mendatanginya, akhirnya ia ingat bahwa ia masih punya jus Strowberi di Tas sekolahnya dan bersandar dengan santai di kursi taman.

 **In Chanyeol Time**

"Yeeoll chagii~." Naraa memanggil Chanyeol dan bergelayutan di tangannya.

"kenapa Sayang? Kenapa kau sangat bergembira seperti ini?." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke mall nanti? Aku ingin membeli sepatu yeeoll.. sepatuku rusak, aku tidak mau memakai sepatu ini.

"Baiklah sehabis kuliah aku akan antarkan." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Naraa kekasihnya dengan sayang.

= Sekarang diSoul At 21:00 KST=

Hujan berguyur dengan derasnya, dan saat Chanyeol dan Naraa sedang memakan Ayam dengan yeoja Chingunya, ia sangat bahagia melihat Naraa makan dengan senyum yang merekah, hingga Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu yang berharga.

Baekhyun tetap menunggunya meski hujan sekalipun, ia tetap dengan aktifitasnya, menelpon, me-message Chanyeol, Chat Line, Whats app, dan semuanya tidak terjawab sekalipun.

Baekhyun tidur dibangku taman dengan muka sangat pucat, dan mata yang sayu bersiap untuk mengantup sewaktu waktu, "- _Yeol? Kau dimana? Apakah kuliahmu sampai selarut ini? Aku tetap akan menunggumu, walaupun tersambar petir sekalipun."_ Tutur Baekhyun dalam hati dan terlelap entah sampai kapan.

 **Chanyeol POV**

"yeeooll~ menginaplah jebbaaaalll~ aku masih ingin bersamamu." Naraa menarik tanganku dengan sangat menggemaskan, dia sangat imut.

"ahh, besok saja aku harus pulang chagi, eomma pasti mencariku." Aku menolak secara halus perkataan Naraa yang mengajakku menginap dirumahnya.

"Yeeooll~ apakah kau tega melihatku tidur sendirian? Aku takut." Dia menggoyang goyangkan tanganku pertanda sangat memohon agar aku menemani tidurnya.

"Baiklah akan aku temani." Aku mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang.

 **Chanyeol POV End**

= **Dilain Tempat=**

 **Author POV**

"eehhh.. kenapa kau disini? Ini hujan ayo berteduh kalau tidak kau bisa sakit."

"-" yang ditanya hanya melihat ke atas. _Oh tuhan siapa dia, sangat tampan_ , batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"kemarilah." Dia menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk menepi dari tetesan hujan yang membawa tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Oh iya kita belum berkenalan, siapa namamu? Namaku Kris." Dia mengankat tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Dan baekhyun menyalaminya dan membungkukan badan.

"-" masih Tidak ada suara dari Baekhyun.

"apakah kau tidak memberi tahu namamu kepada orang asing sepertiku?." Ucap kris lagi dan menatap baekhyun dengan lekat.

Baekhyun menggeleng, bukan itu yang ia minta ia hanya malu ingin menulis apa dalam note kecilnya, karena sangking gugupnya melihat Kris yang sedang menatapnya.

Baekhyun menulis sesuatu di Note kecilnya dengan tangan bergetar karena kedinginan, " _\- Byun Baekhyun imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu kris oppa."_ Baekhyun menyodorkan note kecilnya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara Baek?." Kris bertanya guna memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya benar.

" _-iya oppa, ini sudah bawaan dari lahir, apakah kau tidak menyukainya?."_ Baekhyun benar benar menggemaskan bagi Kris mana mungkin dia tidak mau berteman dengan seseorang yang telah menarik hatinya sejak pertama bertemu dengannya.

"tidak, aku menyukainya apakah kita bisa berteman Baek?." Kris menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan kris, dan di tanggapi dengan baik dengan Baekhyun.

"baiklah kau pasti kedinginan, kemarilah pakailah jaketku Baek nanti kau akan sakit kalau terus terkena guyuran air hujan." Kris mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun .

 **DILAIN TEMPAT**

"aahhh ahh chaann ahhh moree, yeeaahh ahh pee laahhnn ahh." Terdengar dari telinga Chanyeol orang yang mendesahkan namanya dari bawah.

"aahh naraa aahh, ah kuu saa mphaai ahh."

"NARAA/CHANYEOL"

Dan akhirnya mengakhiri kisah percintaan yang telah mereka lakukan. Dan Chanyeol merasa berbeda ketika _Making Love_ dengan Naraa dia sangat tidak bersemangat dan dia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Baek, kau sedang menunggu siapa malam malam begini? Disini dingin dan tidak ada seseorang pun, sebaiknya kita pulang baek." Tawar kris kepada Baekhyun yang hanya melamun menatap tetesan air hujan yang menetes di tanah.

 _Pluk Pluk Pluk Pluk. Suara benturan air yang tidak berbeda saat Baekhyun lahir._

 ** _FlashBack On_**

Baekhyun masih mengingat saat mereka (Baekhyun dan Chanyeol) masih kecil, mereka sedang hujan hujanan dan tidak memakai busana, hanya memakai celana dalam, dan saat Baekhyun terjatuh tidak sengaja celana dalam Baekhyun sobek.

Chanyeol yang berlari lari menghampiri Baekhyun yang mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu.

" _Baekkie kamu kenapa?."_ Chanyeol menghentikan acara berlarinya dan jongkok didepan Baekhyun.

" _Yeoollie, celana Baekkie sobek ottokee? Baekkie tidak mau dimarahi umma huweeeee..."_ Baekhyun menulis sesuatu tangan chanyeol. Baekhyun kecil menangis tersendu sendu sesekali ia sesenggukan.

" _Aku akan meminjamkan celanaku untukmu baek, sudah jangan menangis, kau ingat ummamu bilang apa 'kalau kalian menangis dan tidak mau berhenti alien yang sering kalian lihat diTv akan mengambil kalian dan akan merampas semua celana dalam kalian' kau ingat baek? Kau mau celana dalammu diambil sama alien?."_ Dengan kepolosannya Chanyeol mencoba menghibur baekhyun.

"- _nanti Yollie tidak pakai celana? Aku tidak mau."_ Dan menulis sesuatu lagi ditangan Chanyeol.

"tidak Baek, aku ada celana ganti, kajja kita kekamar mandi." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun dengan erat.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Baekhyun tersenyum seenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu, saat Chanyeol membuka celananya dan saat pintu kamar mandinya tidak dikunci, aahh sangat indah.

"baeeekk, haaii." Kris melambaikan tangan kemuka Baekhyun. Sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"ayo Pulang akan aku antarkan kerumahmu." Ucap kris lagi.

"- _apakah tidak merepotkanmu Oppa?."_ Baekhyun kembali menulis kata demi kata dinote kecil dan akhirnya di sodorkan pada kris.

"Tidak, kajja." Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobil yang sudah terpampang dengan gagah, seperti pemilik mobilnya, dan Baekhyun menyukai kehangatan Kris yang baru saja ditemuinya ini.

 **=^.^=** **END =^.^= TBC**

 ** _Next or Nah? :v  
mau cepet di next? Review juseyooo~~ *autor alay* biar wle :p _**

**_Banyak typo? Gaje? Tolong maapin author lagi kesetanan sekarang :v_**

 ** _Annyeong, see you next Chapt_**


End file.
